


Mischievously Strange

by vlikespie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Loki and Stephen aren't together, Love Triangles, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlikespie/pseuds/vlikespie
Summary: You, a renowned illusionist and honorary Avenger, were seeking more out of your studies. You confided in Loki, and he taught you everything you know, besides a few things about geeky TV shows; you can thank your best friend Peter for that. All is going well, but you suddenly receive the news that a new villain is on the rise. What happens when you attempt to take him down, and you lose your lover? Will a certain doctor be able to relieve you of your trauma? What will happen when Loki returns and sees you've found a new master? (This story follows very closely to the plot of Infinity War. The events portrayed are considered spoilers, so it's recommended that you watch the film before reading!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After leaving the castle you reside in, you are shocked when you notice that something feels quite off. You were right, and your lover informs you about something that will later change your life.  
> (As I have stated in the summary, this text follows very closely to the plot of Infinity War so SPOILER ALERT to those who haven't seen it.)  
> Chapter trigger warnings: none.  
> (Also, Asgard was never destroyed in this storyline, and it takes place right after the Revengers returned from Sakaar)

**1 DAY BEFORE THE TRAGEDY**

You blinked awake peacefully, sitting up slightly to stretch your stiff bones. Yesterday took quite the toll on your body, as sparring with your favorite god wasn’t always the easiest. Not only did he have at least twice the stamina as you, but he also had powers. Although they could come in handy for more... personal situations, during a fight they ensured that no matter what, you would be sore for days.

After deciding to get up out of bed, you smiled to yourself, seeing the breakfast that was placed on your nightstand. Next to it was a small note, written in perfect cursive letters. It read:

_Enjoy, my darling._  
_-L_

You practically gobbled up everything on your plate, down to the last crumb. Although you knew that the breakfast was likely prepared by an attendant and not your lover, you still appreciated the gesture. Living in a castle had its perks, but seeing the god of mischief as often as you liked, unfortunately, wasn’t one of them.

After discovering you had an interest in magic and other astrological illusions, you decided to take a day trip to Asgard. Now, 2 months later, you still haven’t returned home. Although you were simply visiting, you were introduced to Loki and from that point on the two of you were “a thing.”  
Although many of the Avengers back at home seemed hesitant to accept your relationship, they eventually caved in and now the two of you were the “Avengers Power Couple” (according to Peter Parker), (who also happened to be your best friend), (sometimes).

Things were going splendidly, and you had just returned home from Sakaar, where Loki and you had met up with Thor and Bruce. After almost a day of sleeping and some battle practice, here you were, in your shared room with Loki in the King’s palace in Asgard. After doing some minor washing up, you decided to put on some ripped jeans and your favorite band t-shirt. You finished off the look with some light makeup and black Converse. Although you used to receive some odd looks from the citizens of Asgard, most of them complimented you almost daily. Many of them had heard about how Wakanda was becoming more and more accepting of other neighboring kingdoms, and under Thor’s rule, they too were implementing the same beliefs.

You unlatched the massive doors that lead into your chambers, making sure to greet all of the servants stationed outside. They, as you had predicted, complimented your outfit, and you genuinely felt like a princess at that moment.

Well, you technically were.

Kind of.

You began walking down the courtyard only to feel quite wrong. You were very invested in the mystic arts and began to notice when the universe felt off. You could feel it deep down in your soul, and Loki would often tease you about how much you’ve progressed. You could hear him in your head now, saying things like, _“Darling, you’re a prime example of a student outsmarting her master.”_ You appreciated how Loki wasn’t letting the past infuriate him anymore. This “new Loki” wasn’t only amazing; he was incredibly passionate.

As you got closer to the town’s center, you could hear multiple panicked conversations. You didn’t know these people quite too well, so you refrained from asking, as you didn’t want to disturb them.

You passed by the theater, noticing they were still playing _“Sá Fjǫrlag til Kærr Loki,”_ which you knew quite well as _“The Tragedy of Beloved Loki.”_ Sure, it was a little much, but you loved seeing the smile that would appear on Loki’s face whenever you attended it with him.

The yelling of your name swayed you from your thoughts.

“Y/N!”

You turned around to be greeted by your lover, pulling you into a sudden embrace. As he pulled back, his lips grazed the side of your face and his hands began gathering your own and leading you back in the direction he came from.

As you began speedwalking, he started to explain himself.

“I apologize for the suddenness of this, but I’m afraid our help is needed with protecting the universe."

Your eyes widened, and you would’ve stopped in your tracks if you weren’t zooming through central Asgard with the Prince himself leading you. You managed to mutter out a little, “What?” but was cut off when Loki stopped, leading you to assume that you had reached your destination. He had taken you across the Bifrost, and you were now awaiting further transportation. Heimdall was nowhere to be seen, and you were at a loss as to what was going on.

You turned to Loki, about to demand an explanation, when he started speaking.

“I’m assuming you would like to know what is occurring.” He muttered, an almost nervous face plastered upon his own.

You rolled your eyes and gave him a “yeah-no-really” look. He looked quite taken aback but still gave you a small smile.

“Thanos is coming, and we’re going to be the ones to stop him.”

You furrowed your eyebrows together.

“Who?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confesses something to you, which completely melts your heart. Then, Loki, Thor and you arrive at the site of the conflict. There, the three of you come in contact with a particular purple (for lack of a better word) asshole. All is going well, but then a certain god of mischief decides to get himself into more trouble, which then leads to your eventual (rather immediate) transportation to a well-known Sanctum on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! (If you are triggered by death or circumstances surrounding death, please consider before you read on). There is also minor cursing. The course of Avengers: Infinity War is closely followed (but slightly rearranged) throughout this chapter, so spoiler alert in advance.

**THE DAY OF THE TRAGEDY**

You and Loki had ended up on a large ship from Sakaar. Thor had apparently brought it to Asgard in case of evacuation (or just to be able to say he owned a giant ship). This “Thanos” guy had apparently caused quite a ruckus, which resulted in him gaining a following. Heimdall had received an astral message from someone back on Earth. Apparently, a ship had been ravaged by Thanos and his supporters, and it was your job to find any survivors. 

Although it felt quite strange to be heading to a potential battle in Converse and normal clothes, it certainly wasn’t your first time. You couldn’t even count how many times you had been ready for a peaceful day out when some goon decided to ruin your day. It was quite gratifying in the end though, especially when you took them down. 

You were currently sitting in the rear of the control room of the ship. Loki was below you in the copilot seat while Thor was piloting it. You were just about to attempt to get some sleep when Thor began speaking.

“So, when is the wedding?”

Loki nearly choked on air. You smiled warmly, happy to know someone else was also invested in your relationship. 

You glanced over at Loki, who had an almost terrified face. 

“Not for a while Thor. I’m enjoying having a god as my boy-toy a little too much. Plus he has a good couple more centuries to live, I don’t want to force him into anything he doesn’t want to do.” You said, earning a raised eyebrow from your lover. 

Loki stood up and walked over to you. He kneeled in front of you, nearly falling over due to the lack of stable gravity. He held your left hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips. 

“My darling, I would be honored to take your hand in marriage, if it is what you wish.”

You were now the one with the terrified face. 

“Did you just propose to me?”

“It appears I did.” Loki chuckled. 

“Well then, of course, I’ll marry you!” You replied. 

His cold hands made his way up around your shoulders and pulled you close to him. You returned the favor and moved over so that he could sit with you. He then spun you around and sat you on his lap, an event that happened far too less than you wished.

“I love you.” 

You heard the words in your ear, accompanied with his hot breath on your neck. If there was one thing Loki was good at; it was giving you affection each time you were near him. You hadn’t expected him to be so clingy, but you certainly weren’t objecting. You both had experienced somewhat troublesome pasts and were extremely grateful for each other. 

“I love you too, Loki.” You replied, placing a small peck upon his lips. 

A deep “aww” came from the pilot’s seat, to which you and Loki both groaned at. Thor couldn’t help but turn his adoration of the present situation into a light-hearted chuckle.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, as you fell asleep on your recently acquired fiancee’s chest. 

~

You arrived at the site of the crash and exited the ship, entering another one. You were hesitant to hold Loki’s hand, but before you could even think about doing it, you felt your fingers interlock seamlessly with his. 

“Loki, Y/N, please do keep a close eye on one another. I sense that our suspect is nearby. If we are to get split up, brother, please ensure the safety of Y/N, as she is our number one priority.” Thor said, sounding like a soccer mom. 

“Only if I can have the same promise from you, brother. She is more valuable than any mission.” Loki said, squeezing your palm supportively and smiling fondly at you in the process.

You scuffed. “She is right here. And I can take care of myself you guys, I’m not a kid.” 

With that, you dropped Loki’s hand and started in the other direction, ignoring the calls of your name from the men behind you. 

Why did they have to baby you around so much? Sure, you were one of the youngest Avengers but that didn’t mean- 

Your thoughts were cut off by the sight before you. A large man was surrounded by a small army of people. Just before you realized how exposed you were, Thor and Loki ran past you, weapons drawn. You must’ve caught the attention of the intruders.

“Y/N, get to cover!” The blonde-haired man shouted. 

Without hesitating, you quickly ran behind a rock. As you did this, you noticed the intruders and your entourage were not alone. Heimdall and Bruce Banner (well, currently the Hulk) were also present. Had they already been here?

Realizing you could be of help, you emerged from behind the rock, guns-blazing (literally). You managed to severely injure a few of the aliens, but were soon stopped and frozen in your tracks. You tried moving your legs and arms, but some force was holding you down. Bruce and Loki were nowhere to be seen, and Thor was brought to his knees by some sort of contraption, mouth covered. Heimdall was bleeding out, fast, and all you wanted to do was save him. 

Thanos was about to potentially harm Thor when your fiancee made his presence known. You could swear on Odin that Loki was also the god of bad-timing. 

“If I might interject…” 

If you could facepalm, you would. You really wanted to slap him. He was going to get himself killed.

“I, Loki, prince of Asgard...Odinson...the rightful king of Jotunheim...god of mischief...fiance of beloved Y/F/N Y/L/N…do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity.” 

As he said this, he drew a (rather small) knife and pointed it at the large purple man. Your heart dropped as Loki was lifted into the air by his neck.  

“Loki!” You screamed, glad you weren’t muzzled like Thor was. You could tell he was visibly concerned for his brother. 

Loki turned his head towards you, with the little strength he had and whispered a small “I love you.” 

You were just about to return what he said but heard Heimdall to your left chanting to the Allfathers. Before you could even think, you were traveling through space and time, screaming in the process. 

You ended up crashing through the roof of a building, probably producing thousands of small lacerations upon your body. An average person would’ve likely blacked out from the experience, but you weren’t an average person. 

After about 30 seconds of inactivity, and just when you were considering getting up, two figures appeared above you. One was quite plump and appeared visibly confused. The other was quite clean-cut and also concerned, as he was looking up at the damage you had done to (what you had assumed) was his home. 

“What are the Avengers up to now?” The clean-cut man proclaimed. 

All you could provide in response was a half-assed shrug. 


	3. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil update as to where this fic is going :)

Hey guys! I just wanted to update you all with my current situation and how this fic is going to go. So I’ve been swamped with homework (gotta love advanced courses!!) and I have really been trying to update this as often as I can. Writing is one of my favorite things to do and I’m taking many classes right now that are helping me to improve. My mental health also hasn’t been its best, but believe it or not writing this has helped me tremendously. I hope to get a somewhat consistent update rate at some point in the near future, and to begin to branch out to other genres of fics (sherlock, supernatural, maybe other avengers???). If at any point any of you have a request or have a general direction you want me to go, PLEASE message me or leave a comment. Or even if you just wanna chat, hmu! I have email notifs on for AO3 and also have an Instagram (@slay.marvel) that I use every day, so I will for sure get back to you. Anyways, I hope you all have a nice day (or night) and if you’re new here, please look forward to everything that’s yet to come! 

<3,  
vlikespie


End file.
